Return
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: After leaving the order at the end of S5, Ahsoka goes back to shili to find it in ruins. Will she go back to the order, or try to help her people?
1. Prolouge

**(A\N It was sorta my brother's idea to write this. It wasn't long ago when he brought up... *sobs* the season finale while I sitting on the couch and watching SWTCW S3 DVD. It went like this:**

**Bro: Hey, quick question.**

**Me: *stares at TV* This had better be quick.**

**Bro: Do you think Ahsoka will return to the Jedi?**

**Me: *shocked by question, 'cuz he doesn't even like Star Wars and still staring at TV* I dunno. Possibly.**

**Bro: I remember in the Season 5 finale, she said she had to think things out, so there might be a chance she'll return.**  
**Me: *still shocked and still watching TV* Well, there's a %40 chance she'll return and there's a %60 chance she won't.**

**Bro: I'm thinking there's a %48 chance instead.**

**Me: *still watching TV* Well, we're probably not going to find out, now that Disney cancelled Star Wars. So now it's up to FanFic writers to finish what Dave Filoni started. And I'm sure FF stories are better than the TV show, cuz we're just that awesome. *has 'awesome face song' now stuck in head***

**-AN So yeah, it almost literally went like that. You may read now. P.S. Tracker belongs to Angelpup332)**

* * *

Ahsoka walked down the steps of the Jedi Temple, fighting back tears. The temple, the order, her home was behind her (literally) and in the past. Where would she go? Onderon? No. Maybe... Shili? Ahsoka paused. Shili it is. After reaching the station, the togruta went to the human woman behind the desk. "Um, one ticket to Shili please." The human woman smiled gently. "Of course, that'll be $11." Ahsoka winced.

"Um, I don't really-" she was cut off by a surpisingly pale boy, who obviously wasn't human but something Ahsoka couldn't put her finger on. "Here." He gave the money to the woman and the woman gave Ahsoka her ticket.  
"The next flight to Shili leaves in 7." she told Ahsoka. Managing a weak smile, Ahsoka walked over to a chair and the boy followed her. "So, I guess the council let you off?" he asked her. Ahsoka's head shot up and she narrowed her blue eyes on the boy. "How did you know about that?" she asked.  
He smiled. Sad, but gentle. "Because-" then he paused. "I think it's best if I tell you later." He said as he watched the clones guarding the doors. "I'm Tracker." Tracker... Now where have I heard that before? Ahsoka thought.  
"Flight to Shili leaves in 2." informed a voice into the speakers. "Well, gotta go. It was nice meeting you." The togruta said as she stood up. "By the way, thanks forn the ticket." She said to Tracker. Tracker gave another smile like the last.  
That's what family's for. He thought as he stood and left the station.

* * *

(A\N Sooo? I know it was short, but it was a prolouge. Tell me what cha' think. But don't make it sound like a flame because I have a cat who carries nun-chuks. JK! A little advice won't hurt, but seriously: NO FLAMES.)


	2. Chapter one

(A\N I'd only like to say a few things. To answer Mystery99's question, I'd like to say: You will soon find out about the Tracker, Ahsoka and Shili thing. And I too hate that George Lucas sold SW to.. *shudders* DISNEY... *Shakes head* But like I said, it's up to FF authors to finish what George Lucas or Dave Filoni- OR WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE!- refused to finish. And as for Lazy Luxsoka's- cute username BTW- question: Yes it will become a Luxsoka story. ON WITH ZE STORY!)

Ahsoka watched as the planet got closer. Something about the way it looked was... Odd. Ahsoka shifted in her seat, anxiously awaiting the shuttle to land. What am I going to do? She thought. Find relatives? The thought of finding her relatives made her think back to the Temple.  
"Get a grip!" Ahsoka hissed at herself. Good thing it was just her and another person or other people would've thought the togrtua was NUTS!  
"We are landing on Shili." the pilot said. Ahsoka tensed. She had, let's see... three minutes to find out what to do when she lands. Three minutes passed and Ahsoka was walking down the ramp and was greeted by ash covered ground, what used to be homes, dried rivers, and a spear at her throat. "Who are you?" The man asked. A fellow togruta with blue skin, sharp violet eyes and bared teeth. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." She answered quickly. Hey! You'd want to answer quickly too if A: You had a spear at your throat and B: didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. The warrior slowly drew back the spear and shock and warmth entered his eyes.  
"Follow me." he said. Ahsoka walked after him, feeling scared as she realized something: someone- or some_thing_- attacked Shili. And it was no Akul. The blue togruta led Ahsoka towards the trees where a small hut sat under. The blue togruta walked into the tent and a few Togrutan words reached Ahsoka. But she could only make out a few.

"...Chief..."

"...Tano..."

"...back..."

"...Nia..."

The blue togruta stepped outside the hut and gestured to Ahsoka for her to enter the hut. Ahsoka was quite hesitant to go in the hut. With armed togrutas. She stepped into the hut and got the shock of her life. Standing there, was her parents.

(A\N Please forgive me for the chapter being short, but Writer's Block is winning the battle :'( But fear not! I will win this battle even if it means short chapters for a week!)


	3. Chapter two

**(A\N I'm back. I would've updated back in July or August or even September but my stories piled up and so did Writer's Block… Please review. BTW Mystery99, actually it was ****the Separatist the entire time. And you'll find out why they attacked Shilli in this chapter or the next. Here's a chocolate pie to Skyrela Tano for letting me borrow Tracker and for reviewing and to Mystery99 for also reviewing****.****)**

* * *

Ahsoka stared at her parents in shock. Nia- her mother- had just explained what happened to Shilli and why. Her father started speaking to warriors after the explanation.  
But because she hardly knows Togrutan, she couldn't really catch anything. Ahsoka did catch the word "Search party" though.  
Her father then turned to her. "It's good to have you back, 'Soka." Nia placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Do you know how long you are staying on Shilli?"  
Ahsoka shrugged. "I-I don't know. I just left the Order, so…" Ahsoka received shocked looks from her mother and father.  
"You left the Jedi Order?!" Nia yelled. Of course, Ahsoka was shocked by her mother's reaction. "I was accused of murder and nobody believed me when I said I didn't do it." Ahsoka's voice started to crack. "Turns out a fellow padawan did it. They even tried to welcome me back after all that crap!" Her father shook his head.  
"Maybe the Separatist attack is linked to the murder case?"_ That didn't even occur once to me_, Ahsoka thought.  
"Maybe, but all we know is that Bariss Offee was the mastermind behind it."  
"Well, maybe she was working for the Sith?" Nia asked, with her head tilted to the side. That _also_ never occurred to Ahsoka.  
And she would've blurted that out too, if she wasn't getting an incoming message. "Please excuse me."  
And with that, Ahsoka got up and went to find somewhere quiet.

**(Tracker Delgado)**

Tracker placed his head in his hands. He just met his sister- okay, _adopted_ sister- and he didn't even tell her. Well that's fan-_freaking_-tastic. A shuffling sound made Tracker's head shoot up. If he wasn't Human looking, people would've called him a Togruta, seeing as his adopted parents are. But Tracker is neither Human nor Togruta.  
"Tracker," a clone said. "Aren't you supposed to be working at the Temple right now?"  
"And who are you to tell me where I should be right now?" Tracker hissed as his canine teeth grew longer.  
"Sorry sir!" The clone quickly said and walked off before anything could happen. Sometimes, being a vampire has its perks.  
It took Tracker awhile to make up his mind, but he finally decided: The Temple wouldn't mind if he took a short trip to Shilli.

**(A\N Ta-da! Now you all know who and what Tracker Delgado really is! Please review!)**


End file.
